


Living for Tomorrow

by knightkid



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightkid/pseuds/knightkid
Summary: Before they became The Fellowship of the Sun they were just a church who hated illegal immigrants, members of the LGBT community, and anyone who didn't fit their image of what was American.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The rating may change with future chapters.Warning for offensive/derogatory language. If you feel like I need to add things to the tags feel free to tell me in the comments.

***Warning for offensive/derogatory language***

I shouted as a large man roughly shoved me into a room that was divided in half by a large silver cage wall.

"Let me go you homophobic prick!" I yell but it turns into a gasp of pain when the man grabs me by my hair and pulls my head back. While I'm distracted he unlocks the door and pushes me through.

I crash into some stacked up empty boxes and the man locks the door before I can rush back through.

"You might want to spend these last moments of your life praying to god you faggot." The man, Gabe, sneered at me through the bars.

"Let me out you asshole!"

"If you'd rather spend the time getting beat within an inch of your life all you need to do is say so." Gabe grinned sinisterly and I quickly stepped back from the cage. I was brave and years of being bullied insured I knew how to fight,but I knew there was no way I would be able to take Gabe on and survive.

"That's what I thought fairy" Gabe spits on the ground near me and leaves the room.

I sigh and look around at the cage I was trapped in. I guess there could be something in the boxes to help me escape. A sleeping teen. Oh a sleeping bag that could be useful as I don't know how cold this basement could get at night.

"Wait! What?" I say and turn back around to see a teen laying on two wood pallets in the back corner of the cage. I run up to him and I'm shocked at how attractive he is. Short brown hair, porcelain colored skin, nice sized muscles, and tattoos.

"Focus on waking him up before you start drooling over him you weirdo." I order myself. I lightly shake him and when he still doesn't respond I start to shake him.

He doesn't react and I get scared at his lack of response. How long has he been down here? Is he sick or did he put up to much of a fight and they drugged him?

"Oh my god! I knew this church was filled with some fanatics but I didn't realize they would drug and kidnap queer teens." I angrily shout when no matter how hard I try the other teen wouldn't wake up. I stand up to pace caught up in my angry thoughts.

"Hello, who might you be?"

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating may change with addition of future chapters. If you feel like I need to add something to the tags be sure to tell me in the comments.

I awake still in the basement of the church and the only thing that seems to have changed is the new occupant pacing along the cage wall. He seems to be too upset to notice my attention upon him.

"Hello, who might you be?"I say and he gasps as he turns towards me.

"You're awake! Are you ok? I tried waking you up earlier but you weren't responding!" the boy says as he flutters around me nervously. "Oh right, my name is Milo. That big guy Gabe threw me in here a little while ago."

"Hello Milo, my name is Godric. I have not been harmed since I arrived here so there is no need for you to worry about me." I said to ease the boy's worry.

"Well how long have you been down here?" Milo asks still concerned.

"I have been in this cage for a week" I say and Milo's cheeks flush in anger.

"A week! How dare they! I knew they were homophobic bastards but I never thought they would go this far! Kidnapping people just because you hate who they are is a new low!" Milo yells and this makes me confused. Kidnap, and what do homosexuals have to do with this situation?"

"I'm sorry, but I think you are misunderstanding my situation. I wasn't kidnapped. I volunteered myself." I interrupt Milo's rant and he looks at me in disbelief and then another emotion I can't seem to recognize.

 "Volunteered?" Milo asks and then gasps. "Oh no, don't tell me this is like an extreme version of conversion therapy?"

I do not know what conversion therapy is but I still don't think Milo is understanding me. "I still think you're mistaken I am here because I am a vampire." I wait for Milo to scream, to run away in fright, to do anything really.

"Is this like a vampire conversion therapy then because I don't think you can change back no matter how much you might wish too." Milo says with an empathetic look on his face.

Empathy. That's what I couldn't recognize as who would be truly empathetic to a vampire. I stare at him in surprise, "I just told you that you're trapped in a cage with a vampire that hasn't eaten for week and you're worried about my well being?" I laugh incredulously at this human.

"Well yeah now that you've told me it's pretty obvious that you're a vampire. I mean you're inhumanly cold, you haven't been breathing, and you've got this glow around you." Milo says pouting

"And yet you still sit next to me" I say.

"I've gone through conversion therapy and that's a hell I wouldn't wish on anyone. Vampire or not." Milo says seriously

"I do not know what conversion therapy is but that's not what I am here for." I tell him.

"Well what are you here for?" Milo asks back to his goofy self.

"They would have taken a vampire any way so I offered myself. I had hoped they would be willing to talk to me." I smiled bitterly at the ground in front of me.

"Well that was a completely stupid idea destined to fail."


	3. 3

"Pardon?" Godric asks looking a little shocked at what I said.

"You heard me. That was a terrible idea that was never going to happen." I say looking him straight in the eye to convey my seriousness.

"How is hoping for a peaceful solution a stupid idea?" Godric asks me. To be honest it sounds a little condescending coming from him but I push through the conversation in order to get my point across.

"It's not, but hoping for a peaceful solution with this lovely church is what's stupid about it." I use the most sarcastic tone I can when talking about the Fellowship of the Sun. "This church is so full of fear and hate they twist the word of god until it works as an excuse to justify their hatred. They won't listen to anything we say against them and to be honest I don't think people like them are worth listening to either."

"Is it so hard to believe that people hate and fear my kind? We are frightening and have not changed for thousands of years. We pass off unacceptable behavior as instinct and go on our way never caring to give back to the world, only take." Godric asks with a sad smile on his face.

"Well let me ask you this, are you the only vampire who thinks like this?" Godric opens his mouth to respond but immediately closes it. I seem to have stumped him with my question.

"It feels like I am" He whispers.

"Then you are doing your race a disservice by leaving them before you can teach them." I say softly.

"Will they even bother to learn from me?"

"You miss 100 percent of the shots you never take."

"That is very true" Godric laughs a little.

"Yeah a famous hockey player said it. I don't play hockey but I found that it applies to pretty much everything in life so why not use it." I smile and Godric smiles back. He is even more attractive when his face lightens up.

"It will be sunrise soon and I'll be dead to the world again but I greatly enjoy our chats Milo you've given me much to think about." Godric lays back on the pallets leaving enough room for me to lay down too. I really should try to sleep as well.

"I'll see you tonight then Godric. Good night."

"Good morning little one."


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of offensive/derogatory language

Milo wakes up when the door to the room slams closed. He struggles out of the sleeping bag to see Steve Newlin and Gabe standing outside the cage looking disappointed.

"I know you said he was a sodomite Gabe, but I didn't know he was a fangbanger as well" Steve says.

Milo looks around him confused as to why he's being accused of being a fangbanger and sees where he was previously sleeping. What he thought was a pillow was actually Godric. He blushes a little but walks closer to the cage wall.

"I thought he would be eaten sir, he must have slept with the monster in order to save himself." Gabe says.

"I didn't sleep with him you bastard he's just a nice person." Milo sneers as he leans his head through the cell bars. "And you "Milo nods at Steve, "How do you feel knowing you have a smaller dick than mine?"

Gabe turns red in anger and quickly reaches out to grab Milo's neck. He's strangling him and shouting nasty slurs at him while Milo just laughs.

"What are you laughing at bitch?" Gabe asks

"You didn't let me finish the insult. How do you feel knowing your dick is smaller than mine when I don''t even have one?" Milo asks then busts out laughing again at the confused and disgusted looks the two are giving him.

"Let it go Gabe, you don't know what that he-she might have." Steve orders and Gabe bangs Milo's head against the bars one last time before he lets him go.  "You won't be so smug when you burn along side the vampire and two fangbangers we're trapping later today."

"You can burn me all you like but I'll walk out there with my head held high. I'm proud to be myself and there is nothing you can say that makes me ashamed to be who I am!" Milo's voice is strained but the strength in his words is clearly heard.

A clearly pissed Gabe and Steve leave the room slamming and locking the door behind them.


	5. 5

Godric awakes for the day and sees Milo once again pacing. "What has you pacing every time I wake up little one?" Godric asks.

Milo turns to Godric with a sigh of relief and wipes the tears from his eyes. 

Godric's smile fades from his face and turns to a look of anger. A dark hand shape bruise is forming on Milo's neck. Godric speeds over and tilts Milo's head up to get a closer look at the bruise.

"What happened Milo?" Godric demands to know who hurt him while he was dead to the world.

"I just mouthed off to Gabe and Steve, but that's not important right now. They told me they were going to burn us and some other people in the morning! We have to get out of here!" Milo says urgently grabbing Godric's hand that still sits on his neck.

"I know." Godric says softly

"You know? What do you mean, you know, Godric?" Milo asks confused.

"I know they intended to burn me at sunrise. I didn't know that they would have others suffer with me." 

"I don't even know what to say to that, but we don't have time. We need to get out of here!" Milo starts to tear up.

"I'll help you and whoever else they trapped escape, but I'm staying. I'm ready to burn Milo." Godric slides his hand up from Milo's neck to his cheek and wipes the falling tear away with his thumb.

"Godric stop saying that, you don't deserve to burn! Come with us!"

"I've already decided Milo. It is my time." Godric says looking down at Milo's teary eyes.

Milo pulls Godric's hands away from his face and wipes his own tears away angrily. "Why these people Godric? They won't even understand or appreciate your sacrifice."

Godric sighs, "They would have taken someone to punish and I have killed innocents. Why not let them punish me, as I am a monster over 2000 years old."

"That's not a good enough answer for me Godric!" Milo glares at Godric.

"Why does it matter to you little one? Once I help you escape you'll never see me again." Godric asks adorably confused.

Milo huffs at his genuine confusion, " Well if my rescuer is going to be a suicidal idiot then I'm going to remember everything about these two days so I can continue to thank you when you're gone. Including your dumb ass reason for dying."

"It's not a stupid reason Milo. I enjoyed the bloodshed I caused I was called death by all those who knew me. I was a monster." Godric says frustrated at Milo for not letting him go, for not accepting the fact that he was a dangerous monster who needed to pay for what he's done.

"You said 'was' that time."


	6. 6

Silence. No words spoken between the two as they stand there. He spent hundreds of years being held in reverence at a distance by others of his kind because of his age and hiding how his guilt ate away from him. Godric is in awe, somehow this child managed to get him to admit his inadequacies when no one else could.

"I don't know what 2000 plus years can do to a guilty conscious but I do know what depression feels like. I know what feeling like a monster feels like and I never want to feel it again. How could I ever live with myself if I walked away from you knowing you are going through the same hell I was?" Milo asks with a humorless chuckle.

"How could you ever be a monster? Godric asks

"I'm a trans male meaning I was born female. I was so confused as a child and when I told my family they just told me I was confused. As I grew older I experienced puberty as a female and I felt even more like a freak. Boys aren't supposed to have breasts, boys don't get a period. " 

"You are clearly a man now. What changed from then?"

Milo smiles bitterly, "When I got older I found out what transgender meant and I finally felt like my feelings were valid. I wanted to share that with my family, but when I came out to them, they looked at me with such disgust I haven't been home since. I wasn't in a good place mentally and when I got my top surgery I felt even more like a freak. I mean what's Frankenstein's monster without his scars." He lifts his shirt and reveals two long scars on his chest.

Godric lifts his hand but hesitates before actually touching Milo. When he gets a nod from Milo he lightly trails his finger tips along the scars before placing his entire hand on Milo's chest." I don't think you are a monster Milo."

"I don't think you're a monster either Godric. I promise you I will get you to enjoy life again. Will you let me help you with that?" Milo asks

Godric opens his mouth to answer but he gets interrupted by something only he can hear. "Stay here Milo." and with that Godric busts out the cage.

Milo stands there in shock for a minute before the alarm starts to blare, "Fuck that" and runs out searching for Godric. He stumbles his way through the maze like basement and gets to the bottom of the stairs where Godric is waiting for him.

"I thought I told you to stay?" Godric smirks

"You did, but I decided that it was a stupid decision and left." 

"Lets go little one." Godric's smirk grows into a small but sincere smile. He opens his arms and Milo walks into them. "My childe is in danger we must take a little detour before we leave."

"You and your kid must be a lot alike if you both need to be saved all the time." Milo says jokingly

They arrive to see people shouting below in the sanctuary, there are vampires holding humans hostage. Godric steps on the balcony and sighs in disappointment. "Enough" He says in a clear authoritative voice and humans and vampires alike stop.

"These people have not harmed me. You see? We can coexist. Mr. Newlin I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set and example. If we leave you in peace will you do the same?" Godric asks.

"I will not negotiate with sub humans!" Steve glares up at Godric and moves closer to Eric offering his neck, "Kill me! Do it. Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." Milo fails to hide his laughter from behind him and Godric smirks. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" When no one speaks up he continues, "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone. People, go home, It's over now."


	7. 7

Godric, Eric, and Milo arrive at the nest ahead of everyone and head to his room. "You can borrow some of my clothes Milo." Godric says

"Thanks, do you think I can sneak a quick shower too?" 

"Yes, there are towels and everything you need right through there. Here you can wear these." Godric walks out of his closet holding a folded stack of clothes out to Milo and pointing towards an on suite bathroom.

Milo smiles gratefully and runs off closing the door behind him. Godric and Eric wait in silence until the shower starts up and Eric speaks.

"Far, hvem er dette mennesket?" _(Father, who is this human?)_

"Han heter Milo. Han ble holdt i kjelleren med meg." Godric responds in Norwegian _(His name is Milo. He was kept in the basement with me)_

"Hvordan vet du at han ikke er en del av fellesskapet? Han kunne bruke deg til å komme til flere vampyrer!" Eric asks passionately  _(How do you know he isn't a part of The Fellowship? He could be using you to get to more vampires!)_

"Ser jeg ut som jeg lett lurer, min sønn? Stoler du ikke lenger på dommen min? Jeg stoler på ham og det er nok." _(Do I look like I'm easily cheated, my son? Do you no longer trust my judgment? I trust him and that is enough.)_

The shower cuts off and the two vampires hear Milo humming under his breath. Godric has a small content smile on his face.

"Godric, I'm stuck!" Milo says

"Do you need help little one?" Godric asks

Milo opens the door to the bathroom and walks out. He's got a pair of pants on and a shirt stuck halfway on. "I forgot to undo the buttons and now I can't get my head through"

Eric stares at Milo in shock for two reasons. One, his scars are in plain view and Eric didn't expect them. Two, he got Godric to laugh and Eric can't remember the last time he has heard it full of such genuine joy.

Godric helps Milo pull the shirt down and they smile at each other. "I hear the others arriving, let's head down there."

The trio walk down the hall and arrive in the living room where the party is getting started.

"Sheriff, you have a few people who want to thank you waiting." One of Godric's underlings announces.

Godric sighs and turns to Milo, "I'm sorry I have to go accept their well wishes, I will talk to you later."

"Go on, I'll just mingle till then" Milo smiles and they walk their separate ways.

Godric sits in his chair absently nodding to all the vampires and pets that approach him. He's watching Milo wander around and talk to others. He turns to face Eric when he kneels at his side. 

"I've arranged for a AB Negative Human for you, extremely rare." Eric smirks

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry for AB Negative."

"I can get you any blood type you want, just say the word."

Godric turns back to watch Milo who was at the snack table smiling as he ate a cookie.

"Oh, I see. You hunger for his blood" Eric says as he watches Godric smile at Milo.

 

 

 

***Blame anything that's mistranslated of google translate***


	8. 8

_Milo's thoughts_

Sookie approaches Milo at the refreshment table and can't help but read his mind.

_Godric better give me his answer later. I have to check on my babies later. I know the automatic dispenser is on and I filled their water bottles that morning. Oh look they've got berry tart nibbles. Nibbles are the best_

"Hello I'm Sookie, are you here with someone? I don't know many people in a relationship like mine so it's nice to meet more people like me." She says with her crazy Sookie smile on full blast. 

"Um no, I'm not in a relationship with anyone right now." Milo looked at her with wide eyes.

_Wow this woman can babble I just came because The Fellowship kidnapped me_

"Kidnapped? If you're not in a relationship with a vampire why would they take you?" Sookie asks

"You know they weren't just anti-vampire right? They pretty much hated everyone different." 

Sookie can see the moment in Milo's mind. Milo leaving some type of building where Fellowship members are handing out flyers to passersby. They approach him and when Milo turns refusing to listen to their vampire hate speech they spot the buttons on his bag. In that moment they turn on him calling him nasty names and that god hates him. Sookie watches in awe as Milo doesn't cower in fear but stands up for himself. When the church members see that they aren't affecting him they knock him unconscious.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that" 

"Well I got to meet Godric so it wasn't all bad." Milo says sincerely

At that moment Eric walks up to them, "Speaking of Godric, he wants to see you Milo."

Sookie and Eric watch Milo smile and head off to the chair Godric is sitting in.

_Godric. I should make him read the Harry Potter series I bet he'd get a laugh from that._

They watch Godric and Milo together smiling and talking. "One more person I need you to read Sookie"

"You want me to read Milo? He's a nice boy who got kidnapped by that church and doesn't need you messing with him Eric."

"Just do it Sookie. I will pay you an extra $1000 if you tell me what he's thinking right now." Eric growls his eyes never leaving his smiling maker's face.

"Fine. The only things running through his mind is worrying about his pets and the t-shot he missed yesterday. What's a t-shot? Oh now he's thinking about how pretty Godric is and now it's back to all the foods he wants to eat."

"He thinks Godric is pretty?" Eric asks

"Yeah, he likes his smile. Are you worried Milo is going to hurt Godric? I'm pretty sure Godric can take care of himself even if he tried." Sookie says looking at Eric

"The bond between a vampire and their maker is stronger than you can imagine. Perhaps one day you'll find out."Eric smirks down at Sookie

She gets a little flushed and turns to face Godric and Milo. Godric is smiling softly at Milo who is babbling and gesturing with his arms. "Will Milo learn what it's like to have a maker?"

Eric turns to watch them as well. "He just might"


	9. 9

A hush falls over the crowded party as Isabel drags in Hugo and drops him in front of a sitting Godric and Milo. "This is the one who betrayed us"

"He is your human is he not?" Godric asks dropping the smile he had when it was just him and Milo talking.

"Yes, but you are my sheriff. Do with him as you will." Isabel bows her head to him

"Very well." Godric glamours Hugo, "Why did you betray this nest?"

"I want to live forever. Young and beautiful with my Isabel. I changed everything about myself in order to accommodate her life but she wouldn't turn me. She owes me at least that much for all I've done for her." Hugo says in a dazed tone.

Godric turns his head to Milo, "What do you think Milo? You were a victim to the church's hatred as well, what do you think Hugo's punishment should be?"

Milo thinks about it and says, "Let him live."

The outspoken members of the nest all voice their protests, calling Milo weak and questioning why Godric would even ask the human in the first place. Godric raises his hand and everyone falls silent once again. "Go on little one"

"Let him live knowing that because of his betrayal no one here will ever turn him. They can spread his name and face among all their connections and so on. He'll never find a vampire willing to change him and he will die alone, old, and ugly. Exactly what he didn't want." Milo explains

Everyone is shocked and a little impressed. "It will be done. Escort him from my nest." Godric orders. Hugo gets dragged out of the room and the party slowly starts up again. Godric is going to talk to Milo once again but Milo interrupts him.

"Excuse me." he says and flees to the bathroom. Milo stands at the sink splashing water on his face. "Okay that was intense. Just calm down, Godric is probably out there thinking you're afraid of him or something." He sighs and walks out of the room.

""Everyone my name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun and I have a message from Reverend Steve Newlin."

Milo makes eye contact with Godric from behind Luke and it all goes black


	10. 10

The moment consciousness returns to Milo he is aware of the intense amount of pain he is in and the crushing weight on top of him. His eyes start to focus and he sees the crushing weight is not a wall like he feared, but Godric.

"Godric! Godric, you're crushing me!" Milo shouts.

Eric who was on the other side of the room pretending to be injured hears Milo's worried shouts of his makers name and speeds over leaving behind a confused Sookie.

"Help me get him off. He isn't responding!" Milo shouts at Eric.

He complies and slides Godric off revealing the worrying state Milo is in. "Milo you're hurt."

"It's nothing he shielded me from the worst of it, but Godric hasn't woken up yet!" Milo says with tears in his eyes.

"Nothing! Little human you have shrapnel in your leg, from the sound of your breathing you have several broken ribs, and the blood coming from your right ear shows you probably busted an eardrum." Eric says worriedly.

"That can all be healed, but Godric could be dying Eric! He's more important than me right now!"

"He'll kill me if I leave you like this!" Eric hesitates for a second before continuing, "Take my blood and then you can suck the silver from his chest."

Milo sighs and accepts Eric's wrist after he bites into it. He shudders at the taste of Eric's blood. It reminds him of the icy taste of mint. He then turns to the injured Godric and sucks the silver pieces from his chest. Godric's blood taste sweet and reminds him of pine needles and sage.

They sit in silence but Godric still hasn't awoken. "He's healing to slow. It's been to long since he's fed." Eric says.

Milo offers his arm to Eric without hesitation, "Here"

Eric knows there is no time to question his decision and bites his wrist open and feeds it to Godric. Milo watches in silence as Godric doesn't respond and gasps in pleasure when his lips begin to move. The more Godric awakens the more blood he pulls from him.

"Godric, you're taking to much!" Eric says and Godric's eyes snap open. Milo sighs in relief when he sees Godric awake.

"Thank God it worked." He smiles and then passes out in Godric's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined the OC as Miles Mckenna


End file.
